Diario de Esquizofrenia
by Zib Membrane
Summary: Esas voces... ¡Esas malditas voces!... ¿Cuando dejare de escucharlas?... ¡¿Cuando se callaran!... ¡¿Cuando! -Creepy-pasta-
1. Chapter 1

Esta fue la primera historia Original que hice, espero les guste, no sabia en que categoria ponerla(Yo la considero Creepy-pasta), asi que de ante mano digo, que si no esta en la categoria adecuada, me lo hagan saber por favor ^^

Sin mas, a leer se ha dicho ...

* * *

><p>Diario de Esquizofrenia<br>Capítulo 1

He comenzado a sentir que me siguen desde hace unos días, una semana creo,  
>desde que salí de la escuela esa tarde he sentido una mirada penetrante a mis<br>espaldas, y cuando volteo para ver de donde viene, resulta que no hay nadie,  
>al menos nadie que este mirándome, le he contado de esto a mis amigos, ellos me<br>dicen que se trata del estrés que causa el reclusorio estudiantil, yo les insisto en que  
>no es por eso, que es verdad que alguien me mira por largo tiempo, he incluso<br>siento que me ha comenzado a perseguir cuando salgo de mi casa o de la escuela,  
>pero ellos no me creen, dicen que soy una exagerada, que solo estoy imaginando cosas.<p>

Insisto en que lo que digo y siento es verdad, y hay algo mas, algo que no le he  
>dicho a nadie, ni a mis padres o a mis amigos, o incluso a mi hermana... He<br>comenzado a escuchar que quien sea que me este mirando y siguiendo, ha  
>comenzado a hablarme...<p>

* * *

><p>TODOS los capítulos son así de cortos xD ...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí de una buena vez subiré todos los capítulos seguidos... ¡Disfrútenlos! ^^

* * *

><p>Diario de Esquizofrenia<p>

Capítulo 2

De nuevo esa voz que me llama, no importa donde este, o con quien me encuentre,  
>siempre la escucho, al principio me extraño que la escuchara solo cuando estaba<br>sola, y de repente un día, estando con mis amigos, la escuche de nuevo, ¿Que rayos  
>pasa?, parece ser que soy la única que la escucho, por que ninguno de mis amigos<br>parece prestarle atención.

¿Que es esto?, ahora no es solo una, ahora son varias, ¿Que pasa?, ¿Por que no  
>dejan de hablar?, solo escucho murmullos, ni siquiera les entiendo, ¡¿Que Rayos<br>dicen?!, ¿Por que soy yo la única que las escucho?, ¿Que me esta pasando?, ahora  
>estoy sentada a los pies de mi cama, con la rodillas pegadas al pecho y con mis<br>manos cubriendo mis oídos en un intento inútil por dejar de oír esas voces,  
>comienzo a llorar, al fin entiendo que dicen, y no es muy agradable.<p>

"Nadie te quiere" "¿Porque sigues aquí?" ¿Por que no te matas?" "No eres nadie  
>importante" "Solo un estorbo, eso eres"<p>

No aguanto mas, mi llanto se hace mas persistente, no lo aguanto ya no puedo..

-¡CÁLLENSE!-. Grito deseperadamente, y de nuevo el silencio invade mi solitaria  
>habitación, por ahora he ganado esta batalla...<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 aquí voy<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

¡Disfruten de la historia!

* * *

><p>Diario de Esquizofrenia<p>

Capítulo 3

De nuevo esas voces, no paran de atormentarme, ¿Por que esto me tiene que pasar a mi?,  
>no es justo. "¿Quien dice que la vida es justa?", parece que pueden escucharme, pero eso<br>no significa que estén ahí para ser mis amigas, esto es desesperante.

La directora de la escuela, les ha informado a mis padres de los recientes "problemas"  
>que he tenido en clases; al principio les pareció una ofensa que me llevaran con el<br>psicólogo de la escuela, pero les pareció aun mas indignante que ese psicólogo recomendara  
>que me llevaran ahora con un especialista, y ahora estoy aquí, en un hospital para enfermos<br>mentales, después de que el Psiquiatra me diagnosticara Esquizofrenia, esto no lo tomaron  
>muy bien al principio, así que me llevaron a mi casa a pesar de que el Psiquiatra les<br>dijera que no era seguro, ni para mi ni para mi familia, que que podría tener ataques de  
>ira incontrolables...<p>

Ellos no le creyeron... al menos no hasta que en un arranque de locura casi mato a mi  
>hermana, ahora escuchaba a las voces con mas claridad, y por alguna razón comenze a creer<br>en todo lo que decían, "Tu hermana entrara en la habitación y te asfixiara", yo tapaba  
>mis oídos en un intento de ignorar lo que decían.<p>

justo en ese momento, mi hermana entra en la habitación con una almohada en sus manos,  
>me asuste, ¿En verdad mi hermana intentaría matarme?, grite y me lance sobre ella.<p>

-¡No lo harás, no te dejare matarme!-. Coloque mis manos al rededor de su cuello, y  
>comenze a asfixiarla.- No dejare que me mates-. Apretaba aun mas mi agarre, mi hermana<br>intentaba apartarme de ella, pero yo no la deje, comenzó a golpear al piso con fuerza;  
>mis padres que estaban en el piso inferior escucharon los golpes y subieron a ver que era<br>el escándalo, se quedaron fríos cuando me vieron encima de mi hermana tratando de...  
>¿Matarla?<p>

No tardaron en alejarme de ella y de inmediato llamaron a una ambulancia para que revisara a mi hermana...en cuanto a  
>mi, me inyectaron un sedante, y todo a mi alrededor se volvió obscuridad.<p>

* * *

><p>Sin comentarios, falta uno para terminar<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo final... ¡Disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p>Diario de Esquizofrenia<p>

Capítulo Final

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que vi a mi familia, después de que  
>casi matara a mi hermana, me internaron en el hospital para tratar mi enfermedad... no<br>había cura, y lo mas seguro es que mi estado siguiera empeorando, mientras me mantenían  
>sedada, mis padres tomaron una decisión, me internarían de manera permanente en un hospital<br>para enfermos mentales, mis primeros días fueron tranquilos, ya no escuchaba esas voces,  
>era un alivio.<p>

pero la siguientes tres semanas mi mente se puso en blanco, solo recobre el sentido cuando  
>me encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca y acolchonada, ¿Acaso estaba en una<br>cámara de aislamiento?, grite asustada ese maldito silencio era demasiado para mi mente,  
>las voces no tardaron en volver, y ahora no podía taparme los oídos, pues también traía<br>puesta una camisa de fuerza, con desesperación intente quitármela, pero no podía, esto  
>era frustrarte.<p>

-Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que mantenerte así, la ultima vez que te quitamos la camisa  
>atacaste a tres enfermeras-. Me decían atravez de lo que deduje seria un alta voz, aun<br>así no me rendía, seguía tratando de quitarme esa camisa de fuerza, pero era inútil, cada  
>vez tenia menos fuerza, sin esperar mas, caí dormida sin darme cuenta.<p>

creo que era de noche, o eso parecía pues las luces de mi "habitación" estaban apagadas,  
>me enderece para sentarme, y las voces no tardaron en volver, pero yo ya no les ponía<br>atención, ya estaba harta, harta de vivir así, comenze a mover mis brazos sin ningún  
>esfuerzo, como pude coloque las mangas de esa blanca camisa al rededor de mi cuello y las<br>jale lo mas fuerte que pude.

Casi de inmediato pude sentir como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones sin poder regresarlo a  
>los mismos, y como mi vista parecía nublarse, intente gritar como mero reflejo, pero mi<br>voz no salia, solo podía escuchar esas malditas voces riéndose de mi desgracia, el aire  
>abandono por completo mis pulmones y fui cerrando poco a poco los ojos, y las voces se<br>escuchaban cada vez mas lejanas, sonreí con alivio, al fin se callarían de manera  
>permanente.<p>

Ahora escribo esto solo para informar que mi vida cambio de un día para otro, con solo  
>escuchar esas voces que venían de la nada, y que a pesar de que este muerta en este<br>momento, te aseguro que la mía sera la próxima voz que escuches en tu cabeza...diciéndote  
>que no vale la pena que tu vivas, porque esa es mi nueva tarea,<br>este es mi Diario de Esquizofrenia y te prometo que yo y mi voz serán la causa de que tu  
>inicies con el tuyo, jajajajaja.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció?, dejen comentarios ...<p> 


End file.
